Disturbed
by Jeanesis
Summary: Vincent has had a lot of people disrupt his sleep throughout the years. He never expected he would return the favor.


**A cracktastic pairing, if I must say, but it's my first ever OTP. I think I killed my brain when writing this. There might be a sequel or more to this later.  
**

The first time Vincent saw him, the man had stumbled into his little 'home.' Having the man lurch in, all ashen skin and white hair, had to have been one of his more memorable awakenings. Vincent couldn't say how, or why, the man opened his refuge, just that he did.

The coffin creaked as hands, covered in dusty red gloves, pushed it open. Vincent watched silently as the man staggered upon getting it fully open, fatigued from the light work. Dull gray eyes peered down at him from amongst the tangle of washed-out hair. The man heaved a sigh after what felt like an eternity of examination.

Slumping down amongst the other coffins, the stranger stared blankly at him. Feeling vaguely uncomfortable, not enough to make him feel like squirming though, Vincent returned the look. The 'visitor' seemed to have no qualms about showing his restlessness as he immediately started shifting around and looking elsewhere.

Fed up with the dismal amount of amusement the man provided, Vincent closed his eyes and turned to face the ceiling once more. Shortly there after, the coffin lid closed and the shuffling footsteps of his brief companion disappeared.

The second time Vincent saw him, he was clearing out a mako cavern. The man was lying listlessly on a rock, black wing outstretched. His ashen skin, once peeling and cracking off his face, was now a healthy colour. The snowy white mass of hair had changed to a bright auburn. Despite these changes, and the added appendage, the stranger was clearly the person who had disturbed him so long ago.

Eyes shining with mako cracked opened, directing a lazy glare at him. Resisting the urge to shift from foot to foot, Vincent once again returned the look; the stare was much stronger now that mako came into play.

"Why do you disturb me?" The stranger sat up, red coat barely clinging to thin shoulders and an even tinier frame. Despite the healthy tone to his skin, the man was obviously starving. Leather pants were only held up by a belt, and the coal black shirt so easily recognized as a SOLDIER trademark was so large on him it could have belonged to a much bigger man.

"Why did you disturb me?" The man blinked, a look of confusion spreading across his face. Vincent could believe, quite easily, that their brief encounter had been buried in the back of the red head's mind. A look of comprehension spread across his face as he studied Vincent.

"I would say I did it because you're interesting," he murmured, voice carrying. Hauling himself to his feet, the red head sauntered over. Vincent could tell the other man was used to getting what he wanted from the confidence radiating off of him. The sway of his hips and the smirk spread across his face spoke of years of knowing he was gorgeous.

"I suppose--" his eyes narrowed as the man moved closer-- "I should say the same to you," Vincent replied, aware of the slender body now inches away from him. The stranger's smirk turned into full blown laughter as the red head doubled over, clutching at his stomach and resting his forehead against Vincent's chest. Raising an eyebrow, he gazed down at his companion.

"You didn't seem like you had a smidge of humour in you; never have I been more pleased that I was wrong." Leaning upwards and closer, the stranger's face hovered close to his, eyes gleaming in amusement. Soft breath ghosted across the portion of his face not hidden by the high collar of his cloak.

Reaching towards his face, the man's hand stopped just short of his skin, so close it almost felt as though it were touching him. It was disconcerting to have those bright blue eyes staring at him, filled with a devilish sort of pleasure. Another grin twisted the face of his companion, and the red head backed off, earning a very tiny sigh of gratitude. It would have been inaudible had it not been for the enhancements the scarlet clad SOLDIER was gifted with.

"My name is Genesis." Holding out his hand, Genesis smiled up at him. It was perhaps the most disturbing thing the other had done in the short period of time Vincent had known him. Shaking his head at his thoughts, Vincent took the hand and gave it a firm shake.


End file.
